


The one where they explored

by Cherrypie62666



Series: Day by Day series [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Exploration, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Smut, nothing too hardcore, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/Cherrypie62666
Summary: Nico and Will push their relationship into new territory





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read stand alone.  
> If you don't like things heating up, please don't read.

It was the early hours of the morning, the first rays of sun barely peeking through the trees as he tossed and turned in his bed. On days like this, there was only one fix. Throwing the blankets aside, he rose and slipped on his shoes, then trekked the familiar path to the Apollo cabin in search of Will. He found the other seated on the steps, staring up at the rainbow sky, deep in thought. When he approached, Will’s eyes drifted toward him, a slow smile brightening up his face. Reaching out his hand, he pulled the older boy to his feet and guided him silently away.

  
When they were back in his dark cabin Will pulled him close and kissed him lightly on the lips. Warmth radiated from the kiss, spreading down into his stomach, tearing and clawing and awakening something inside of him. They had only ever kissed lightly, sweetly, softly. Never pushing the other further, never asking for more. Nico let out a whimper and Will pulled back, eyes searching his for the cause of his distress. A flush covered his face, suddenly embarrassed for his outburst.

  
“Sorry… I… it… felt nice…” Nico mumbled softly, attention straying to the other’s mouth. His lips turned upward in a knowing smile before he slid his hands up into Nico’s hair and gently pulled him closer. Electricity sizzled through him and he gasped against the other’s mouth, allowing Will to deepen the kiss. His mind reeled and in a moment of confusion he pushed back, stumbling into the couch.

  
“I… Nico… I didn’t mean to…” Will’s face flushed bright red in embarrassment, but Nico couldn’t process it, because his hand was touching his own lips tentatively.

  
“That was…” his eyes flicked to his boyfriend, who was standing there awkwardly, worrying his lip between his teeth. A smile spread across his face and he took a step forward. Will regarded him warily, unsure of the next course of action he was going to take. “That was nice,” he purred, and the other flushed harder.

  
“Uh… okay… good…” he squeaked, and Nico pounced, shoving Will hard against the wall. He caught the startled look in the other’s eyes before he reached out and drew him back down to his face. This time, Nico didn’t pull back when Will’s tongue found its way into his mouth, instead, he met him with eagerness, fingers sliding up into the other’s hair and yanking him closer. Will let out a moan of pleasure and Nico nipped his bottom lip with his teeth. “Nico…” he gasped, but the other’s mouth was back on his, effectively snuffing out the train of thought.

  
Nico hummed contentedly as he kissed his way down Will’s jaw to his neck. He could feel the other’s heartbeat accelerate as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin. The other moaned again, sending a jolt of excitement through him. Licking straight up towards his ear, he nibbled along the bottom, causing Will to shiver.

  
“Nico,” he warned, voice breathy and thin. Nico raked his fingers slowly down the other’s sides to his hips, then grabbed the bones and massaged light circles into his skin. All the while he nipped and sucked his way down to Will’s collarbone, then back up to his ear. “Nico, please, if you don’t stop I’ll…” Nico pulled back and smiled, biting his own lip between his teeth.

  
“Just shut up and kiss me,” he mumbled, smoothing his hands back up Will’s chest and into his hair. He pulled gently from the roots, making him shiver once more. Will groaned and flipped Nico against the wall, effectively pinning him as his body pressed in closer. Nico’s arms slipped back down to Will’s waist, pulling their hips together hard, earning another moan.

  
“Gods, di Angelo, you’re killing me here. I can’t keep holding back forever,” he whined, and Nico smiled, dark eyes intense.

  
“That’s kind of the point, Solace.” Will’s blue eyes searched his for any hint of hesitation. When he saw none, his mouth came crashing down, hungrily exploring everything the other’s had to offer. Hands cradled his face gently, tugging and pulling him up to meet the other’s request. He slipped his own back into Will’s soft hair, desperate to close any distance between their bodies due to the other’s height. When it proved to be too difficult, Will pulled back and dragged him over to the bed.

  
“If you don’t like it, tell me to stop and I’ll stop.” Nico nodded his response and Will shoved him down onto the bed, drawing his arms high above his head and pinning them there with one hand. The other snaked up the fabric of his shirt, caressing and scratching the skin of his stomach and hip. He let out a moan of pleasure that got cut off when Will’s mouth pressed firmly against his. The wandering hand slipped down into the hem of his pants and his hips bucked up, eyes shooting open.

  
“Too much, too fast,” he whimpered, and Will slid the hand back up to a safer area as his mouth explored Nico’s neck and shoulder, biting and licking and sucking the exposed skin. His breath came out in pants and whimpers of pleasure as Will ground into him, rocking his hips gently to create better friction.

  
“Is this okay?” He asked and Nico gasped, biting his lip to suppress a moan as a wave of ecstasy washed over him. He managed an enthusiastic nod and arched his back when Will pushed into him a little harder. The two moaned simultaneously and Will’s grip on his hands slackened, allowing Nico to wriggle free and yank the other’s face down to meet him.

Wrapping his arms around Will’s back, he sat up, then flipped them over in one, swift motion, never breaking the kiss. Will’s legs found their way around his, pulling him down closer, tighter against him, as he nibbled on Nico’s bottom lip. Hands shot up and ghosted over his chest, fingers raking their way sensually down further until they were back on his hips. He moaned and ground their hips together, then buried his face in Will’s chest, panting hard.

  
“I don’t… I can’t… keep going…” Nico finally mumbled shyly, and Will’s hunger softened, pulling the other boy tightly to his chest. He rolled them onto their sides and loosened his death grip, breath slowing, until it was almost back to normal.

  
“That’s okay, I’m not ready, either,” he admitted, leaning forward and planting a sweet kiss on Nico’s lips. He hummed happily, then closed his eyes, absentmindedly stroking the other’s hair. “Well that was… interesting…”

  
“Sorry, it wasn’t my intention to do more than sleep,” Nico said, feeling embarrassed. Will chuckled and kissed his nose.

  
“It was very much reciprocated, so hush.” He peeked an eye open, then smiled down at him. “And I will happily go there again, whenever you want, until we’re both comfortable enough to go further. But now, sleep. Too much energy zapped.” Nico snuggled in closer and closed his eyes.

  
“I love you,” he crooned and Will squeezed him a little tighter.

  
“And I love you. So very much.” He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It is officially one week since I started writing fics. This is to celebrate the occasion.  
> Yes, 27 fics in one week. Almost 50,000 words.  
> I don't have a problem. You have a problem.  
> Okay, maybe a little problem.
> 
>  
> 
> I realize I highly stressed the importance of consent. It's the mom in me.  
> If you want dirty dirty smut works, I'll need to make a later years series. Just let me know.


End file.
